


All we do is think about the feelings that we hide.

by stydiastydia



Series: Itunes on shuffle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Road Trips, itunes on shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Put your Itunes on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.<br/>(Inspired by Drive by Halsey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we do is think about the feelings that we hide.

All we do is drive.

All we do is think about the feelings that we hide.

All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign.

Sick and full of pride.

All we do is drive.

She woke up at eight a.m. with a text from Stiles.

From: Stiles Stilinski, 7:43 a.m.

_I think Scott found something new and we need you to figure out some things, are you up for a little road trip?_

Lydia can’t help but smile a little bit when she sees “we need you to figure out some things”. She replies immediately, and even though she wishes they didn’t have to deal with this today she agrees of going with them.

From: Lydia Martin, 8:02 a.m.

_Sure. What time?_

She gets up of bed and goes to the bathroom and when she returns there’s 2 messages from him.

From: Stiles Stilinski, 8:07 a.m.

_Like now?_

From: Stiles Stilinski,8:07 a.m.

 _Now as we are leaving Scott’s house kind of right now_.

From: Lydia Martin, 8:08 a.m.

_Are you seriously???????????_

From: Stiles Stilinski, 8:08 a.m.

_Yep._

From: Lydia Martin, 8:10 a.m.

_Ok, just give me five minutes._

Lydia hates road trips where the pack tries to find information about the new supernatural creatures that arrived in Beacon Hills. They are something that the pack haven’t figure it out yet. They look like werewolves but there’s something unusual about them. Stiles and Lydia have been looking for clues at the bestiary for days but they haven’t found anything. The new pack still haven’t made their first move yet but according to Chris Argent they aren’t good news. Two murders happened in town ever since they arrived so it’s better to find out if they are there to cause trouble.

Stiles did not mention that this “little road trip” would last 4 freaking hours. She can’t remember why she said yes to this. It’s their last few weeks before college starts and this is the last thing she wanted to do right now, especially since they just got rid of the dread doctors. All she wanted to do now is lay by the pool side reading magazines – or some of her college books, she can’t wait to learn all those new things.

Derek and Braiden were back in Beacon Hills from DC for two weeks and Isaac was in Beacon Hills for a while too, the first time he’s ever came back since he left for France and the entire pack met and actually had fun and a normal summer break. Lydia became closer to Kira this summer, they’ve been shopping for college together and always checking each other Pintersts for inspirations for their rooms. It’s sad that now that they got really close they have to say goodbye until probably the Christmas break. At least Lydia is going to the same college as Scott and Stiles, she thought. But she will miss Kira so badly.

Now Malia is spending some time with Mr. Tate and Liam is in South California with Mason and Hayden, who both are now officially part of the pack. They went to Mason’s grandmother’s house for a week before school starts. So it’s just the four of them now: Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira. Stiles is driving the jeep while Scott is in the passenger seat and she and Kira are in the back seats. Kira is trying to understand the map to make sure they go the right way. She’s marking the correct path with colored pens when Lydia breaks the silence.

“Can we stop to get some coffee? You guys didn’t give me enough time to have breakfast.” Lydia says with a sleepy voice.

Stiles turns to look at her. “We waited forty-fife minutes for you, what were you doing?”

“Um… taking a shower, getting ready.”

“Ok, but this is the last stop in Beacon Hills.” He turns to her again. “Large Cappuccino with cream and cinnamon, right?”

“Yep.”

She loves how he remembers those little things that probably no one else notices, at least Jackson never did. Like the way she likes her cappuccino and likes to eat Reese’s and how he always remembers that when they are studying together she likes to take breaks every fifty minutes and read two chapters of whatever book she’s reading at the moment. Or how he always makes sure she’s okay when something odd happens, which is really often.

They left Beacon Hills thirty minutes ago and it’s starting to get boring. She still haven’t heard an entire song ever since they left, every single one of them is annoying her so much that she skippers it in the first fifteen seconds.

“You should have turned left.” Lydia mumbled.

“What? No.” Stiles looked at her though the windshield.

“Yes”

 _Yes. Yes Yes. Stop being so stubborn,_ she thought.

“No.”

“There was a sign five minutes ago and you didn’t notice!” She explained.

“I’m sorry Lyds but I’m right.”

“No, you not.”

“Yes.”

“No.” Even though he was driving he didn’t take his eyes of her. And she couldn’t stop looking at him either.

“Oh god, you two seen like an old married couple.” Scott finally said something and Stiles returned to focus his attention on the road, trying not to see Lydia’s reaction.She’s glad he did this cause her cheeks became so red and it felt like hours to return to their normal temperature.

“Dude, Lydia is right and you’re wrong.”

Despite the fact that she was super embarrassed she said “HA-HA.” She just loves when she’s right.

\--------------------

Kira is sleeping and the boys are talking about Star Wars (Scott finally watched it) but she’s not really listening, she prefers to look at the window and let her thoughts invade her mind. Unwittingly, she starts to think about the time she spent in Eichen House and how the dread doctors made her think Stiles was dead. At first, she knew it wasn’t true, she would have felt it – with her banshee powers or with their emotional connection. But they made her believe she was not only losing her powers but also her mind. Staying there was a completely hell. She tries to think of something else.

_C’mon, happy thoughts._

_Happy thoughts._

_It’s not that hard._

_Think of Prada._

_Or college._

_Or what’s going to be like when you win the Fields Medal._

_Happy thoughts._

She tries so hard to think of something good that the first thing that crosses her mind is Allison. She thinks of her best friend but not in a sad way. Lydia thinks of Allison when she was alive, happy and full of hope. It makes her feel warmer inside, like someone is hugging her heart. And that’s kind of what Ally did, she hugged Lydia’s heart and made her feel like she belonged to this place. It is too damn hard to remember that Allison’s dead. Tears are going down her eyes but she quickly tries to hide it.

Thirty-five minutes. Fuck it. It’s like the time is frozen.

This time she thinks of Stiles. Ever since she left Eichen House their relationship went back to being what it was before the he started dating Malia. But even now that he is single again they haven’t talked about their feelings. Sure they have been flirting more than usual but that’s it. They are also spending more time together. At first, they had their final exams as an excuse to stay all night at each other’s house and talk, talk and talk. They usually studied in the first thirty minutes and then it was too hard to concentrate on anything else so they just ended up laughing at the most random things and watching movies. The second night they “studied” together Lydia was too tired to go home so she slept at his house. Stiles let her choose something in his closet for her to be more comfortable and she chose his lacrosse t-shirt with his name on the back. And then this became an habit. Every day for the last two weeks of school they slept in the same room together, usually Stiles’ room. It was habit that when high school ended it was hard to let go of. They also have been spending a lot time together during the summer break. When Lydia isn’t with the entire pack or shopping with Kira, she’s spending time with Stiles. Flirting and bittering at each other, like they always do.

Fifty minutes.

\--------------------

They have been on the road for 4 hours and finally arrived in their destination. It’s an old house in the middle of the woods where the Alpha of the new group that arrived in Beacon Hills used to live. It looks like no one have been there in years. The door is an outworn red with some claws marks at the bottom and the porch is completely filled with dust. The second window is broken and the entire house really needs some painting.

“Oh, great!” Stiles says as he opens the door and the knob almost falls into the floor.

“Be careful, guys.” Scott whispers carefully even though it’s pretty clear that there’s no one in there.Lydia thinks it’s sweet how he tries to take care of his pack.

“When exactly did they leave this place?” Lydia asks while looking for unusual things around the living room.

“According to Chris, the last time they were seen around this location was four months ago.” Everyone stops what they are doing and start to pay attention to Scott. “Then no one saw them until two weeks ago in Beacon Hills.”

“Well, with the condition of this house looks like they left longer than this.”

“Maybe ages.” Kira jokes.

“Maybe decades.” Stiles goes on.

“Maybe they aren’t very fan of cleaning.”

“Maybeeeeeee”. Lydia laughts.

“Does he have any idea of what they might be doing there?” Kira continues. “Cause you know, they haven’t actually done anything there, maybe they are just looking for a place to live.”

“Yeah, right” Lydia says with irony. She turns to Stiles “I better check the second floor."

“I’m going with you” Stiles places his hand in her shoulders and follows her. Just like he did several time before, it’s like no matter what, he is always trying to protect her. Funny thing is, Stiles doesn’t have super powers, he’s just human but Lydia only feels completely safe when she’s with him.

“Are you seeing anything there?” Stiles says turning on the lamp.

“Like what? I have no idea what we are looking for.”

“I don’t know.” He looks carefully at a desk full of old things. “Werewolf things.”

“Really?” She laughs. He nods.

“Lyds.” He pauses a little but continues before she says anything. “How do you think is gonna be like when we leave for college? I mean, without Scott in Beacon Hills how everyone else will be safe?”

“I’ve been thinking about that lately. But I think it’s going to be all right, at least Chris is teaching Liam a brunch of new things.”

“Yeah.”

“And I’m pretty sure we are the ones who attract the trouble.”

“Probably.” He laughs.

“To be honest, I feel bad for saying this but it’s actually gonna be good for us, take a break from this craziness.” She knows this is a little selfish but she always can be honest with him.

“Have you guys found anything?” They are interrupted by Scott’s voice coming from the first floor.

“Nothing yet.” Stiles says, turning his head to her.

“That’s ok, we deserve it.”

She wants to kiss him so badly and just stay closer to him.

  _It's so simple but we can't stay. Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed._

“I just talked to their neighbor.” Scott says, going to the second floor.

“What neighbor? We’re kind of in the middle of nowhere.” Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“He was walking and asked if we knew Josh and give me his last location. According to this man, he left this place and went to a town a few hours from here to work at his cousin’s store. I think he went there before going to Beacon Hills.”

They had to drive another five hours to get to the new location. A small town, even smaller than Beacon Hills. When they arrived there pretty much everything on the main street was closed besides three restaurants and an old library. Everyone was super tired, so they decide to stay there for the night and try to find something about the new guy at his cousin’s store the next day. They went out for dinner and then started to look for a hotel. Not so surprising, there was only hotel with vacancies in the town. An old B&B that made Lydia remember the Glen Capri. At least, the old lady on the reception wasn’t creepy and they didn’t have the record for most suicides in an hotel in California. As soon as they check-in, Scott and Kira went to their room and Stiles and Lydia went to theirs. They didn’t even need to talk about who was gonna share the room with whom. It was just something natural.

Lydia unlocked the door and they both entered the room. There was a broken mirror on the opposite wall and only one bed. She left her bag at the end of the bed and went to take a shower. It sucked at she didn’t even think about the possibility of having to sleep somewhere else so did not bring any more clothes. When she left the shower there was a little note at the other side of the bathroom’s door and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw that awful handwriting.

_Hey, I went to talk to Scott. I brought extra clothe, you can wear it if it’s more comfortable to sleep in than your dress._

When Stiles returns from Scott’s and Kira’s room he found the strawberry blonde laying on the right side of the bed wearing his just t-shirt that’s long enough to cover her underwear, reading the bestiary. He should be used to see Lydia like this by now but he’s still amazed by how pretty and smart she is. But this isn’t the girl he had a crush on since the third grade anymore. That’s one of his closest friend, who he happens to be totally in love with. He looks carefully at what she’s writing on a small post-it.

“I think I found something!” Lydia says, sitting on the end of the bed to show Stiles what she was writing. He reads the several post-its that are glued on the bestiary. Lydia breaks the silence.

“They’re another experiment from the Dread Doctors! That’s why they are in Beacon Hills.”

“How did you discovered this?” He’s still amazed by how smart she is.

“Well, I just discovered that they also have mercury in their blood. And I remember reading something on that book that made all of us have strange memories that the chimeras weren’t their first experiment. It just doesn’t mention if it was a failure or not.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“I’m gonna text Scott.” He said, tipping on his phone.

“Don’t you want to look and make sure it is actually this?”

“Nah, I trust you.”

They both stay in silence for a moment and lay face to face in bed.

“It just hit me. I’m going to miss solve this things with you.” She says. “We are the ones who always figures it out, together.”

“Oh, good thing is that we’ll go to the same college.” He says, letting his hand go though her hair. “I’m going to knock on your door every single day that you’ll won’t even miss me.” Stiles teases.

She would have said something to tease him back but all she wants to do right now is stare at his eyes and smile. She loves him. She loves him so much. It took such a long time for her to admit that’s she’s in love with Stiles Stilinski that she’s afraid that he doesn’t feel the same way about her anymore. They both said goodnight and went to sleep. But every time she closed her eyes she thought _what if he sees me just as a friend now?_ That question kept bugging her over and over until she finally had the courage to do something about it.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah.” He said, trying to wake up.

“So, I was thinking.”

“About what?”

“Never mind.”

“You can tell me, Lyds.”

“It’s just…Do you still like me?” She started the conversation where they talk about their feelings and her heart is beating so fast she wishes she didn’t.

“Of course I still like you, why do even have to ask that?”

“No, I mean, like, like.”

“Yeah, I meant like like.”

“Since when?”

“Lyds, you know I have a crush on you since the third grade.”

_He still likes her. He still likes her. He still likes her. He still likes her. He still likes her._

“I just assumed that you stopped liking me.”

“Because of Malia?”

“Yes. Do you realise that when you two were together we kind of stopped spending time together, right? And it sucked."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'm sorry." 

"It wasn't ok then but it's ok now, i'm not mad at you anymore." She said sighing.

"It was horrible being away from you and it was horrible that you spent so much time with Parrish. I know you were just helping him..."

"Yeah, let's make a deal ok? Let's not stop spending time together."

"Deal."

"And i'm glad you didn't stopped liking me." 

“Um… I care about Malia and now she’s my friend but..you.” Stiles said nervously. “I’ve always been with love with you.”

“Good.” She says it with a smile and goes to sleep.

“Wait, what? C’mon Lyds, I thought we were really talking about it.”

“I’m tired and now that I finally have my answer I can sleep.” Her voice was lower now and instead of hugging the pillow she hugged Stiles. “We can talk more about it tomorrow... And I’m in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you want to talk to me or send me prompts my tumblr is lydxsmartin. :)


End file.
